Don't Squish Him, He's My Best Friend
by Kaylee13
Summary: 7-year-old Kendall is sick and Logan feels lonely. What happens when the new kid comes along? Goes along with A Shoulder to Cry On and Stand Up for me, but you don't need to read either to understand this.


**AN: I don't own BTR. Blah, blah, blah. You know the drill.**

**This is dedicated, DemiLenaJonasBTR, because she was so patient and leaves awesome reviews, and Samantha, for being **awesome** and convincing me to actually post this.**

**Sorry if this is horrible.**

**Oh, and this also goes along with _A Shoulder To Cry On _and _Stand Up For Me_ but you don't need to read either of them to understand this story, I think.**

**

* * *

**

Logan wasn't used to being alone at school.

He and his best (and only) friend, Kendall had been practically inseparable ever since they had become best friends a little over a year ago.

Today though, Kendall was home, sick with the flu. Which was why the 7-year-old brunette was sitting alone, the seat next to him looking odd without the grinning blonde in it.

It was currently recess time in the second grade classroom, but being it was the middle of December, the school decided it wasn't safe for the kids to play outside, instead having an "indoor recess".So everyone else was running around the classroom, playing games and doing other activities around the classroom.

Logan, not being able to stand being alone any longer, walked over to where the blank paper and crayon were and started to draw. He drew Kendall, or at least, what was _supposed _to be Kendall. Being as Logan was seven and tended to be more skilled in academics than arts, it was basically a stick figure smiling with two green dots for eyes, a scribble of yellow that was meant to be Kendall's hair, and some crudely drawn clothes over the body of the figure. At the top of the picture, he had written Kendall's name as neat as a boy his age could.

He got a piece of tape and carefully taped the picture of his friend to Kendall's chair and then reached into said friend's desk and grabbed a notebook and some other supplies and laid them out on the desk in front of the picture, giving it the appearance of a used space.

Logan grinned. Kendall was always saying he didn't use his imagination enough. So he would imagine Kendall was here now.

Feeling much more comfortable now that Kendall's desk didn't look so empty, Logan started to read a book his mom had gotten him a few days earlier. He didn't look up for a while until he noticed someone sit next to him in _Kendall's _chair.

Immediately, his head shot up and turned to the side. It was that new kid. James? Yeah, his name was James. Logan was sure of it.

"What are you doing? You're squishing Kendall!" Logan dropped his book and started pulling on the arm of the now startled boy.

"I'm not squishing on anyone!" James said defensively, as the smaller boy managed to pull him up.

Logan pointed at the, now slightly crumpled, drawing on the chair.

James frowned "That's just a drawing! So I WASN'T squishing anyone. HA!"

"Well, it's a drawing of my bestest friend, who isn't here today! I drew a picture of him, which you sat on so you DID sit on him!"

"Well I want to sit here, so would you mind moving him?"

"Hmph." Was all that Logan said in response. He carefully removed "Kendall" from the chair and laid him out in front of him, gently smoothing out the crinkles as James sat down next to him.

"So, my mom wants me to make friends. Since you seemed so alone, I thought you might want to be my friend. I'm James by the way. James Diamond."

"I'm Logan Mitchel." He responded, not exactly sure if he even wanted this boy to be his friend.

"So will you be my friend?"

Logan thought for a moment. He didn't have many friends. Heck, Kendall was his only friend. He knew Kendall was as popular as a seven-year-old could be, but he only really considered Logan to be his one true and best friend. He didn't know if he wanted to change that.

On the other hand, James seemed somewhat nice. He didn't want him to be sad if he said no. Who knows? James might be an awesome friend, but Logan would never know.

"Fine. As long as you promise me something."

James beamed at him. "What?"

"When you become friends with Kendall, NEVER sit on him."

* * *

**AN: Again, I'm sorry if this is horrible, but I did my best!**

**This is based off of something that actually DID happen to me at school last week, and I thought "Huh, that might be a good BTR story"**

**ANYWAYS, I have another story in progress now that this is finished! Don't be expecting it anytime soon though.**

**Review please!**


End file.
